The present invention relates to a printed circuit board support frame for protecting and transporting a printed circuit board in a shipping container or for protecting the circuit board when handled by persons in the trade.
It is known to ship printed circuit boards in corrugated cartons with form cushioning material and sometimes also in plastic containers which are comprised of a base shell which supports a circuit board in an elevated fashion, usually by a contour ridge, and wherein a cover or a top shell is positioned over the bottom shell and abuts the rear side of the printed circuit board to clamp it in the support frame. The component side of the board is usually facing downwardly and spaced from the bottom wall of the bottom shell. One or a plurality of these support frames can be retained in a shipping container in a stacked fashion with the circuit boards immovable therein due to the close spacing between the side walls and top wall of the container(s).